


Hyperosmia

by ChesapeakeRip_yourclothesoff



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChesapeakeRip_yourclothesoff/pseuds/ChesapeakeRip_yourclothesoff
Summary: Hannibal's elevated sense of smell results in conversations about childhood and feelings.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	Hyperosmia

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during season 1 episode 9 ‘Trou Normand’

“Will, please come in.” As Will stepped into the room he noticed the way Hannibal’s nostrils flared. Before arriving at their 7pm appointment he had been at home with his dogs and, in an attempt to steer off the images in his brain, he had gone for a run through the surrounding woods. He had taken longer than he had anticipated leaving him unable to shower before he began the hours drive to Hannibal’s office.

“I’m sorry…I went for a run and I didn’t have time to shower,” Will answered the unspoken question sheepishly, “I can leave if you want?”

“It’s no matter, Will. Please, sit down.”

“Are you sure?”

“Indeed. It is better than that aftershave of yours, at the very least.” Hannibal’s face was impassive as usual but the small smirk on his face indicated that he was joking.

“Is it really that bad?” Will replied with a small chuckle.

“Certainly. So, what were you running from, Will?”

“My mind. I’ve been too engrossed with the latest case. I can’t seem to see the killer. Instead, all I see are the victims. Usually a crime scene is clear. The motivation is there as well as the facts, I’m only there to put the pieces together. Now, it’s all black,” Will thought back the latest case of the human totem pole, “I’m finding it increasingly difficult to separate myself from these killers.”

“Tell me Will, are you still finding sleep elusive?”

Will couldn’t help but let out a self-deprecating laugh, “That’s an understatement. I can’t remember the last time I slept fully.”

“Many people find the abyss of sleep a difficult concept to find. You find that abyss in your own mind.”

“You could say that again.” Will rubbed his hands down his face, frustration rising in him. 

“Will. You are not the killers that haunt your dreams. You are being pushed too far by Jack Crawford, losing yourself in the process.”

“I feel like I’ve been losing myself for a long time now Dr Lecter. It’s hard to differentiate myself from these killers when I don’t feel anything else.”

“Perhaps it is your proximity to these cases that is troubling you. I suggest taking some time off, tell Jack that you cannot stay in the field.”

“People are dying. And as long as I do what I do, fewer people will die.”

“At the expense of your own sanity, Will.”

Will rose from the armchair and started pacing around the room. He felt like an animal on display, it was why he had run that morning, to feel the freedom of the woods surrounding his house. He walked around the psychiatrist’s desk and across the room. In doing so, he passed Hannibal’s chair and caught the almost undetectable movement of the doctor's nose. Any other person wouldn’t have spotted the subtle movement but Will could see the discomfort. 

“I knew it! You can smell me.”

“If it makes you feel better, I am not bothered by your natural scent.”

“Then what is it, Dr Lecter?”

“It is that atrocious cafeteria food. You must allow me to cook for you again, I would hate to see my friend perish from stale food.”

This time Will couldn’t help but laugh, “You must really hate meatloaf,” Hannibal gave him a dry look. 

“I only use the term food as there is no other way of describing it.”

“So you can smell what I ate for lunch. Anything else?”

“I know you ran, as evidenced by the sweat particles on your shirt. I know you ran through the woods as I can smell pine and black walnut. You drank coffee before coming here as well as a cup earlier in the day. I also know that the beans were burned as you probably bought it in a vending machine.”

“Wow. Freaky, should I be worried that you are judging me for my meals?”

“I assure you I have never judged you, Will. Your scent is uniquely you, encompasses you. I am glad to have this insight into your life.”

“Well now I feel like I need to shower right before I come here.”

“As long as you refrain from using that aftershave.” Both men smiled at each other.

\--X—

As it turned out, Will did not shower before his next appointment as he had been in the lab the entire day. It wasn’t until he walked into the door that he began to feel guilty for the smell he was inevitably bringing into the doctor’s office. 

“So your weird sense of smell,” Will sat on his usual armchair a few feet from Hannibal’s identical one, “Does it bother you?”

“Ordinarily yes. It can be difficult to be in close proximity with people all day where I can smell the products they use as the food they eat. I can block it out to a certain extent. Other than that, I suffer from a few other physical symptoms; headaches, for example.”

“Have you always had it?”

“Yes, since I was a child I noticed I could smell things others could not. I’m afraid it has been both a blessing and a curse.”

“You wouldn’t like growing up in Louisiana then. Lot’s of seafood and humidity. No matter where you went the smell of bait and oil filled your nose.”

“I take it your childhood is not one you enjoyed.”

“Some of it was good. The food and fishing. The people weren’t bad either, just too preoccupied with other people’s lives or always expecting something.”

“Which is why you left to pursue the FBI?”

“I never suited the police. Too hands-on with people. People are easier to deal with when they’re dead.”

“Indeed, they are.” Hannibal agreed.

“What can you smell on me today?”

“Chemicals, decay, your dogs, aftershave and your lunch. I assume you have been at the lab?”

“Yeah we’re still analysing the bodies to see if we can find anything to catch the killer.”

“Any progress?”

“Not yet. Nothing to help us find the killer. The team are still trying to place the time of death for each body as they are all different. This was certainly a long time in the making. What did I eat for lunch?”

“You are particularly interested in my olfactory system. I fear I need to start psychoanalysing you.” As Hannibal said it there was a small teasing smile on his face.

Will smiled back at him and laughed, “I warned you about psychoanalysing me. I don’t know, you know so much about me, it’s nice to find out something personal about you too.”

“You are my friend Will. I am happy to allow you more insight into my life.” 

They continued talking about the recent killers until they reached the end of Will’s session. As Will retrieved his coat from the rack, Hannibal began to speak, “Would you allow me to cook for you soon?”

“Are you that desperate to get rid of the smell of cafeteria food?”

Hannibal laughed, “Although I would be glad to rid you of the smell of stale bread and subpar ingredients, my intentions are far less nefarious. I merely enjoy your company and it would bring me great pleasure to have you seated at my table again.”

“Okay, yeah. When were you thinking?”

“Are you free tomorrow night, around 7pm?”

“Yeah that works for me. I’ll meet you then.”

“Wonderful.” Hannibal gave him one last smile as Will left the office and walked towards his car. 

\--X—

The next day Will stood in front of his students in his lecture room, outlining the newest killer. The slideshow behind him displayed pictures of the human totem pole, as well as the varying stages of decay that each body displayed. As the lecture came to an end, the students quickly filed out of the room, knowing not to ask any questions. Will looked at the time on his watch and saw that it was 5pm, giving him enough time to drive home, feed the dogs and get ready for dinner with Hannibal.  
He left the Quantico FBI building and headed towards his car. He was driving through the town to go home when he saw a shop selling body products. It was a quick decision to pull over onto the side of the road and walk into the shop. As soon as he stepped inside he started to regret his decision as he was faced with a number of sleek bottles and overwhelming smells of different types. He was about the turn around and leave when he was interrupted by a sales assistant. 

“Hi!” The girl greeted him with an overly cheery voice, “Can I help you?”

“Um sure, I guess. I’m looking for some aftershave.”

“Wonderful. Is this for yourself or as a gift?”

“Myself.”

“Okay if you come with me,” Will had no choice but to follow her but as he did so, he looked longingly towards the exit, “Here is our selection of men’s fragrances. Are there any smells you like in particular?”

“I’m not sure. It’s not really for me, I don’t know what he’d like.” Will blushed as the words came out, realising how it must sound to the young woman.

“Ah I see,” She gave him a sly smile, he didn’t have it in him to correct her obvious assumptions, “We have this. It is a blend of sandalwood, bergamot, and a small hint of jasmine. Very sensuous.” She sprayed some on his wrist and Will was pleasantly surprised as the scent invaded his nose. It was earthy but subtle. He could see Hannibal appreciating it. Will had to shake his head to rid himself of the latter thought, unsure where it had come from.

“Yeah it’s nice. I’ll get it.”

“Great! I’ll bring it over to the till for you.” Will followed her to the till and watched as she wrapped it in tissue paper and placed it in a sleek black bag. He was going to tell her not to bother but decided against it. He tried not to think about it as she told him the final price and he quickly passed over his credit card. 

When he got back into the car he looked at the offending bag and cursed himself. The decision to go into the shop had been a quick one and he couldn’t help a self-deprecating laugh as he thought about what Hannibal would say if he knew what he had done. 

Will pulled up to his home in Wolftrap and heaved a sigh before taking the bag with him. He greeted his dogs before making his way to the bedroom. He looked into his wardrobe to decide what he was going to wear to Hannibal’s home. He usually never put in extra effort but by the stately home and the world-class cooking, he considered it disrespectful to arrive in his usual attire of dog-hair covered plaid and jeans. He picked out a button-down white shirt and a pair of plain black slacks, nothing to the standard of Hannibal’s clothing but it would have to do unless he was to purchase even more things to go and see Hannibal. The thought made him pause as he considered how ridiculous it was. He stood there with his nicest clothes and a new bottle of aftershave to impress his psychiatrist who had the ability to smell every little thing on him. He let out a little laugh at the situation before he started to change into his clothes. He took one last look at the bottle of far-too expensive cologne and sprayed it onto his skin. 

After checking that the dogs had enough to eat and drink, he got into his car and started the hours drive to Baltimore. As he pulled into the large driveway he took a deep breath to calm himself. He didn’t know how Hannibal would react to the change in smell and whether he would bring it up. He could already imagine the small smirk that would come across his face as he realised what Will had done. He knocked quickly on the door, cursing as he looked at the time and realising he was late due to his unexpected shopping trip.

“Will,” Hannibal greeted him at the door wearing a button-down with rolled up sleeves and an apron, “Excuse me I was getting the food out of the oven.”

“I’m sorry I am a bit late, I had to stop to get something, I didn’t notice the time.”

“It is no bother. Please, come in,” As the older man stood to the side to let him in he froze, his head tilted to the side, “Is that a new aftershave? I don’t believe I have smelt it before.” Will could see him take in a deep breath, taking in the scent from his position next to him.

“Uh yeah. I got it recently.” Will stuttered and he swore he could feel heat rise in his cheeks. He turned away before Hannibal would see him blush, sure that even if he was too polite to say anything about it, he would certainly know the truth. 

“It’s delightful. Come, dinner is ready.”

“Can I help in any way?” Will asked as he entered the kitchen.

“You can lay the table if you wish. Cutlery is in the drawer to the right of the stove.”

“Sure. I’ll be back in a moment.” Will made his way into the kitchen and found the correct drawer. He took a moment to breathe and force himself to calm down. After his heart rate had slowed and the adrenaline left his body, he made his way into the dining room where Hannibal had set out two plates of food. He stopped short when he saw the bowls on the table.

“You made Gumbo?” He sounded surprised that the refined man in front of him would deign to make such a dish. It smelled delicious though and Will couldn’t wait to try it.

“I did. After our discussion of your childhood in Louisiana, I thought I would try and make a local dish. Hopefully it doesn’t disappoint.”

“I think it would be impossible for you to make a bad meal. Thank you, it smells delicious and looks great too.” They both sat at the table and Will knew that he was being watched as he ate a spoon full of rice and shrimp. 

“Oh my god, it’s incredible. I haven’t had gumbo in years.” Hannibal gave him a full smile then, one which allowed him to see sharp, crooked teeth. He smiled back before taking another large spoon of soup. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” They finished the meal in silence and Will caught himself looking up at Hannibal as he watched him take small bites of the food, the proximity and affection causing a low buzz of arousal in his veins. He felt his stomach tighten knowing that Hannibal would do this for him but he quickly stomped those feelings and mentally berated himself for being so childish. He finished his food and sat back, his stomach full and heavy, and allowed himself to relax, as much as he could at the fancy dinner table. 

“I hope you enjoyed it.” Hannibal asked him as he took both of their plates. Wcpill followed him to the kitchen where he could see dessert resting on the counter. 

“It was amazing. Just like back in New Orleans. Thank you.”

“My pleasure. Have you visited Louisiana since you moved to Virginia?”

“Not since my Father died. There was nothing there for me, you know? What about you? Have you gone back home?”

“No. I made a new life here in America. After leaving Lithuania I lived with my Aunt and then became a doctor at Johns Hopkins.”

“Would you go back?”

“Perhaps one day, although I share very little with the man that left,” Before Will could ask him to elaborate, Hannibal continued, “Why did you buy the new aftershave, Will?”

“I…want to know what you smell on me.”

“Apart from your new aftershave, I can smell the wine on your breath, your lemon shampoo, your arousal.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I wanted you to come to me through your own volition. I didn’t want my feelings for you to influence you.”

“Feelings?”

“Why did you buy a new aftershave?” As he said it, Hannibal took a small step closer to Will and although their height difference was scarce, he couldn’t help but feel small beside the wide frame.

“I wanted to know what you thought.” Will felt his body closing the distance between them.

“You smell divine.” Hannibal placed his hand on Will’s cheek as he said it and surged forward, catching his lips in a bruising kiss.

Will stood there as Hannibal kissed him, his teeth brushing against his lips causing Will to gasp at the pinprick of pain. Will felt the older man’s tongue enter his mouth and had never felt so pleasantly overwhelmed in his life. All of his senses were overpowered by Hannibal and his smell, taste and the strong hands that held him in place as he was devoured.

It didn’t take Will long to come to his senses and reciprocate the passion that exuded from the other man. As Will placed his hands on Hannibal’s waist he felt him shift closer so their bodies were pressed together. Will’s head fell back as he moaned, and Hannibal wasted no time in kissing his jaw and neck. Will felt him pause as he took in the scent at the vulnerable meat of his jugular and lick a long stripe to his ear. He then whispered lowly,

“Will, come to my bedroom.” Will perhaps should have been surprised at the dramatic change of the evening but could not give it much thought as he felt teeth scratch his jaw.

“Yes,” Will replied before considering the implications of what he had agreed to. 

The men fought their way around the house, constantly kissing each other. Will struggled to get up the stairs as Hannibal held his body against his own. When Will placed a hand on his chest, Hannibal reluctantly stepped back, allowing him to make it all the way to the first level of the house. Will didn’t know which door concealed the other man’s bedroom but he didn’t have time to worry as he was pushed inside one of the rooms. He was able to briefly look at the interior before the back of his legs hit the bed and he was pushed to sit down on its edge. 

Will couldn’t help the gasp that left his mouth as he watched Hannibal fall to his knees in front of him. He was stock still as his pants were quickly undone and pulled down, only reacting when Hannibal finally brought him into his mouth. The pleasure was so sudden that he let out a shout that was cut off when Hannibal swirled his tongue around the slit of his cock. Will could do nothing but sit there and take the pleasure that was being given to him and it wasn’t long before he felt the pressure of impending release in his lower back and thighs. 

“Stop Hannibal,” immediately Hannibal pulled off of him and caught his eye, a distinct look of worry on his face, “sorry, it’s just been a while…” Will continued sheepishly. 

Hannibal chuckled lightly and got to his feet in front of him. He began to undo the button on his pants before he was stopped by another pair of hands. Will was quickly able to pull them down, leaving both men naked in front of each other. Will would usually have been embarrassed at this point but he was mesmerised by the hard muscle in front of him. Hannibal’s chest was solid and covered in hair which led to a soft, rounded stomach. His gaze fell lower until he looked straight at his cock and before he could think about it, he wrapped his hand firmly around him. Hannibal let his head fall back in response and let out a low groan. He was busy studying the other man when Hannibal pushed him to lay back on the bed. 

“What do you want, Will?”

“You.” Again, Hannibal breathed out a laugh. 

“I’m afraid you will have to be more specific.”

“I want you to fuck me.” Hannibal did not respond in words, instead reaching over into the bedside cabinet, taking out a jar of lube and condoms. He pushed Will further onto the bed so that his head lay on the pillows. He pushed his legs apart so that he was completely open to Hannibal. Will closed his eyes as he anticipated Hannibal’s next move and jumped slightly when he felt fingers tease at his entrance.

“Shh, I got you,” Hannibal whispered into his ear, “Is this definitely what you want?”

“God yes.” He didn’t manage to say anything else as he felt Hannibal introduce a finger inside of him. He felt the digit slowly move in circles before it was pulled back. He forced himself to relax as the intrusion continued. The feeling wasn’t immediately pleasant though he became more comfortable as time went on and when Will felt another finger start pushing in alongside the first, he was relaxed enough that it could enter without difficulty. 

“Hannibal hurry up, please.” Will was too far gone to reprimand the laugh he got in response and regardless, the small kiss that Hannibal gave would have dispelled any anger. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. Please Hannibal,” Will had hardly finished the sentence when he let out groan at the heavy feeling of intrusion, “Oh God.”

Hannibal paused and did not move until Will started to squirm underneath him. Even then, he only pulled back slightly before pushing back in. Will bent his knees so that his feet were planted on the bed and used the newfound leverage to force deeper movements from the other man. He felt a warm current of arousal at the groan he got in response. 

Hannibal continued to move at a quicker pace whilst also lifting Will’s hips higher, allowing him to go even deeper into his eager body. Will could not claim to have the sense of smell that Hannibal had, but at that moment his entire being was filled with the scent of sweat, musk and Hannibal. There was no room for anything but the man that was currently suspended above him, all feelings derived from the points of contact between them. 

“Hanni-Hannibal. God please give me more,” Hannibal responded by moving faster and snaking his hand between their bodies to wrap around Will’s erection, “Yes I’m so close.”

“Will, please. Come for me.” It only took a few strokes before Will felt the overwhelming heat at the base of his spine, his muscles tightening in anticipation as he came between them. He felt Hannibal’s body stiffen as he also climaxed, a soft utterance of “Will” the only sound between them.

As Will began to relax he felt Hannibal pull out of him causing an unpleasant feeling of emptiness. He lay on the sheets as Hannibal rose from the bed and left the room, only to return less than a minute later with a damp towel in hand. He quickly and efficiently cleaned Will whilst he lay back with his eyes shut. He hadn’t noticed that he was drifting off until he felt the bed shift beside him. His eyes opened and he was about to open his mouth the speak when Hannibal quietly said, 

“Sleep, Will. We can talk tomorrow.” He needed no other encouragement as he closed his eyes. The last thing he felt before sleep took him was a large but soft hand on stomach, a pleasant weight that grounded him.

\--X—

Will woke up at some indeterminable time in the morning. The only indication that it was morning was the soft orange light streaming through a gap in the curtains and the empty space next to him on the bed. He closed his eyes again to take a deep breath before pulling himself out of the warm sheets. Will was able to locate his clothes from the previous night as they had been folded neatly onto a chair in the corner of the room. He quickly put them on and left the bedroom, trying to recall the way downstairs from the blur of passion from the night before. 

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he could make out the soft sound of classical music and decided to follow the noise. He came to the kitchen where Hannibal’s back was to him and he was making food at the stove. The soft line of his back was visible through the soft jumper he wore. His hair was soft and loose, and his entire body seemed to move freely without the constraint of three-piece suits. Will felt a rush of affection as he looked at the other man in the soft light of the kitchen and was reluctant to break the calm. 

Hannibal turned around and was not surprised to see Will standing there which, if he thought about it, was not a surprise considering he could likely smell him from his place at the stove.

“Good morning Will, did you sleep well?”

Will blushed at the seemingly innocent question and responded with a small, “Yes, thank you.” 

“Wonderful. Are you staying for breakfast?” Hannibal asked as he was pulling out two plates from the cupboard. 

“I should probably go.”

“Will, please. I’m sure you’re not in that much of a hurry.” Hannibal could evidently see the nervousness on his face as he made his way around the kitchen counter to stand a mere few inches in front of him. Will was not quite prepared as Hannibal leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the lips that lasted no more than a few seconds, but left Will warm and dizzy.

“Okay, I’ll stay for breakfast. Hannibal?”

“Yes Will?” They still stood close together and he could feel Hannibal’s hand at the bottom of his back through his shirt.

“What can you smell on me now?” Hannibal responded with a grin as he leaned in again to kiss him.


End file.
